<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 00' Line High School Au No One Asked For by uwu_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799662">The 00' Line High School Au No One Asked For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_writes/pseuds/uwu_writes'>uwu_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coping, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, M/M, Passive-aggression, Renjun and Hyuck will be bffs one day, Renjun is very confused, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, and hurt, will add more as I write and figure stuff out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_writes/pseuds/uwu_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun could've yelled at his first-period teacher. </p>
<p>No, he could've done worse, he was sure of that. This mistake was worth more than just a verbal temper tantrum.</p>
<p>He knew today wasn't going to be great from the moment he heard the whispers and the complaints in the halls this morning and all throughout the school day.</p>
<p>He just didn't think it'd get him stuck with three idiots and a school year worth of trouble and heartache.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 00' Line High School Au No One Asked For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy, idk what I'm doing, but I'm doing it anyway. Made this because I made a silly edit using an iMovie template and got inspired, will probably be slowly updated, and more than likely not proofread so uh, enjoy? Critique? Be kind to my gentle soul but tell me how it is truthfully?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun could've yelled at his first-period teacher. </p>
<p>No, he could've done worse, he was sure of that. This mistake was worth more than just a verbal temper tantrum.</p>
<p>He knew today wasn't going to be great from the moment he heard the whispers and the complaints in the halls this morning and all throughout the school day.</p>
<p>He just didn't think it'd get him stuck with three idiots and a school year worth of trouble and heartache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun had walked into his last period class, ap literature, tired and cranky. He'd been teased since 8:30, called on by several teachers for dumb questions because the class refused to answer them, and to make it worse he's heard those awful whispers and complaints about the literature project that all the classes were doing.</p>
<p>Four to a group, randomly assigned partners that are non-negotiable, and the desks were arranged into six groups of four with the teacher handing out group numbers at the door. </p>
<p>Yes, he really could throw a tantrum right now. </p>
<p>Especially at each passing student. His luck was running out by the second.</p>
<p>Renjun would never admit to anyone that he was watching the door like a hawk, praying to any god that would listen to give him at least one partner who was competent enough to at least somewhat pull their weight.</p>
<p>Renjun was pulled from his silent praying session and momentary distraction to hear the first, and biggest, annoyance of the class, Lee Donghyuk. </p>
<p>Donghyuk was the theatre kid, the musical theatre kid. He was always loud, always showing off, always, and Renjun means always, singing or humming during class. Renjun had the unfortunate luck of being sat behind him in not only this class but several others.</p>
<p>He watches Donghyuk look at the paper, not that he had too, there wasn’t any seats or groups left beside his, and immediately look him in the eye, smiling devilishly, making Renjun’s hand clench tightly around his pencil. </p>
<p>Renjun wonders if he should’ve tried his luck praying to the devil instead. </p>
<p>"Renjun! My guy! What's up?" </p>
<p>Renjun could only glower at Donghyuk’s loud voice.</p>
<p>"Don't call me that Donghyuk-ssi.”</p>
<p>Donghyuk didn't even flinch at his harsh tone or the mean glare Renjun was sending his way, keeping his unwavering, cocky smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Okay, noted." Donghyuk paused, a wider evil smirk taking over his previous one. "My dude."</p>
<p>Renjun didn't even dignify his taunt with a response before directing his gaze back to the door making Donghyuk whine in mock offense, trying to get Renjun's attention again. </p>
<p>The teacher was in the midst of closing the door as the sound of pounding footsteps rung dully from the halls. Two heads poked through the door, attempting to enter at the same time, and stumbled clumsily into the room. Well, one stumbled, the other stepped back enough to let the other fall through, laughing as his friend almost face-planted into the tile. </p>
<p>Jeno and Jaemin. The class clown/jock and the cheer captain, late again from doing, obvious things if the red hickey on Jaemin’s neck needed any more explaining. </p>
<p>The teacher didn't even bother with a tardy or the game of fishing out the only two, same-colored cards left in the bucket, and just pointed at his table and told them to hurry.</p>
<p>Renjun really hated fate at that moment. He was stuck, really and truly, with the three most notorious classwork slackers for a month-long project. </p>
<p>Renjun couldn’t suppress the quiet groan that left his mouth as they sat down, already starting a loud and friendly chat with Donghyuk. </p>
<p>“Alright, class!” </p>
<p>The attention of the classroom was directed at the teacher after a moment of dying chatter.</p>
<p>“We’ll be starting a new project this year! One that will hopefully strengthen your bonds as friends or help you form them!” </p>
<p>Her chipper voice irritated Renjun to no end the more she spoke.</p>
<p>“For the next month, you and your partners will learn about each other and at the end of the month, you all will separately write an eight-page essay over your partners and what you’ve learned! Not only about them, but also about yourself!”</p>
<p>Renjun swears his hands will be permanently clenched and he’ll need a new pencil if this keeps going. </p>
<p>Not only did he have to talk with these people, two who have teased him for the last two years he’s been in South Korea, and get to know them. He had to let them know him, or fake him! Which was just as tiring to make up and keep up with the info he’d given.</p>
<p>Renjun really considers praying to the devil to save his ass from this one.</p>
<p>Of course, nothing happens, and Jeno, the leader that he usually presents himself as starts up a chat with Renjun. </p>
<p>“So, Renjun, right? When do you think you can meet up with us? Or-“</p>
<p>“Anytime after school except for Wednesday’s and Friday’s.” His voice was almost robotic, void of emotion, but he kept it as professional as he could. </p>
<p>Jeno’s smile dropped a fraction at his quick reply and less than enthused tone. He quickly picked it up and started speaking again. </p>
<p>“That can be the first thing we learn about you Renjun-ah! What do you do on Wednesday’s and Friday’s!” </p>
<p>A chorus of yeah’s came from Donghyuk and Jaemin. All accompanied by smiles and curious eyes. It made him sick to look at two of the pairs.</p>
<p>‘What fakers’ he thought.</p>
<p>“We already know each other, pretty well actually! So we just have to get to know you and you have to get to know us!” Jaemin’s happy voice rung out to Renjun’s ears. It was close to grating. </p>
<p>Renjun’s stomach turned, what was he supposed to say? He’s never been great at socializing, even when he was in Jilin. He just didn’t have time to speak with others and hang out as most friends did. </p>
<p>Renjun let out a forced laugh after a moment. “Yep...I knew that. But maybe you don’t remember why I know that.” It was said bitterly and softly. However, Renjun was projecting all his past anger onto the people that caused it, so he didn’t feel that bad. </p>
<p>Donghyuck seemed to be deaf at the moment, ignoring his statement or maybe he wasn’t listening to it in the first place, but Jaemin, he recoiled slightly at the statement. </p>
<p>“Well, anyway,” Renjun coughed, trying to avoid too awkward of a situation, regaining a sense of professionalism. Renjun looked at the table, at his still clenched hand, avoiding the class clown's excited puppy gaze and Jaemin’s saddened one. </p>
<p>“You asked what I did on Wednesday’s and Friday’s right?” Jeno leaned across the table at him. “Yes! Why are you busy? Is it a club activity?” Jeno smiled brightly at Renjun, excited for whatever reason, while the other two occupants of the table lean in too, albeit less than Jeno was. </p>
<p>“I paint. Wednesdays and Fridays are for me, and me alone.” Renjun still didn’t look up, waiting for the mockery or teasing. </p>
<p>Donghyuck delivered. </p>
<p>“Wow. I thought you were going to say something cool for once Renjun!” Jeno and Jaemin instantly began to berate Donghyuck, but Renjun couldn’t find it in himself to care. This wasn’t the first time someone had insulted his hobby or himself, he knew it wouldn’t be the last. </p>
<p>“I thought you were cool once too, guess we were both wrong about something.” The accusing statement wasn’t softly uttered this time. Donghyuck froze, smile fading. Renjun was prepared for what Donghyuck had next, he always had a comeback, but as Donghyuck opened his mouth the bell rang.</p>
<p>Renjun snatched his bag up and bolted from the room, ignoring the calls from his new, month-long seatmates to come back, and the teachers surprised call to stop running and push his chair in.</p>
<p>Renjun didn’t stop running. He hated that godforsaken class anyways and he walked home too so it wasn’t like he was doing something terribly off or weird. He eventually came to a stop near the entrance to his neighborhood. Panting he bent down to rest his hands on his knees.</p>
<p>He’d still have to deal with one of those annoyances soon, probably two. </p>
<p>The love birds. </p>
<p>Jaemin had been his neighbor since he moved to Korea. Which meant Jeno would most likely be accompanying Jaemin back home. Even if it was just Jaemin there was still going to be an awkward tension the whole time they talked alone, just like the last time. </p>
<p>Renjun remembered how Jaemin tried so hard at first to be friends with him.</p>
<p>He would’ve felt bad about rejecting Jaemin, rejecting someone who could’ve led him into a well of friends and safety, but it was for the best in his mind that he pushed him away than before Jaemin could actually get attached to him or, god forbid, the other way around. </p>
<p>Renjun barely noticed during his inner monologue that he’d been passed by a familiar spotless, silver Hyundai containing not just the love birds, but also the raging annoyance.</p>
<p>A honk was heard as the car passed. Renjun could hear Donghyuck yell at him from the backseat, laughing as they passed at high speeds. </p>
<p>He wanted to scream until his vocal cords tore and pull his hair out. </p>
<p>Renjun debated for a second, he was still a good distance from his home, from them, he could always go for a walk or somewhere that wasn’t here. Or he could try to make a run for it into his house before they could barge in or stop him. </p>
<p>Or maybe he didn’t have to do either of those things. Maybe they would actually respect that today was Wednesday and he was serious about that alone time. </p>
<p>The casual look of the three staring him down, sending him a wave, told him otherwise. </p>
<p>Sighing Renjun looked back at them and to the other side of the street before crossing to the opposite sidewalk and running down it away from them.</p>
<p>He heard a faint ‘wait’ from one of them as he ran. Laughing a little, Renjun continued down the sidewalk before giving a little glance backward to see if they’d actually chase him. </p>
<p>Only to see Jeno rounding the corner, barreling towards him at record speeds. </p>
<p>Renjun regrets thinking he could get away from one of the school's star athletes.</p>
<p>To say Renjun was only a little scared at this sight was an understatement. </p>
<p>A tiny scream left him as he, desperately he might add, tried to pick up the pace only to be disappointed as the pounding footsteps got closer and closer each second. </p>
<p>Jeno’s arms wrap around Renjun’s middle, making Renjun lose balance and fall forward. Now, in the most embarrassing position he thought humanly possible, Jeno was fully supporting Renjun so he didn’t hit the ground. </p>
<p>Renjun wanted to disappear from the face of the earth. Especially when he looked back and saw the friendly, concerned smile on Jeno’s face. </p>
<p>That stupid fucking concerned puppy look.</p>
<p>“You okay Renjun? That could’ve been bad huh?” </p>
<p>Renjun sat there, dangling from Jeno’s arms for a moment, paralyzed before scrambling to get on his feet and shoving harshly at Jeno’s chest.</p>
<p>“Jeno, what the fuck is wrong with you! Why would you do that?!” Renjun couldn’t help yelling at him, he didn’t have to thank someone who caused this in the first place anyways.</p>
<p>"Well, Jaemin wanted me to come and get you anyways, he didn't think you would've made it to your house already, but you're surprisingly quick!" Jeno laughed, still smiling brightly at Renjun. </p>
<p>Renjun, glared, giving Jeno an incredulous look.</p>
<p>"Why would any of you want to pick me up? First off, it's Wednesday and I wouldn't want to work on our project anyways," huffing Renjun crossed his arms across his chest. "Second of all, none of you are my friends, or my 'bros', or even my acquaintances. You have no reason to want to help me."</p>
<p>Jeno rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yeah, maybe now we aren't. But we will! We have a whole month to get a reason to want to be friends, right!" </p>
<p>Smiley and hopeful, god if he wasn't the reason for his past suffering he would actually reconsider his tone and words.</p>
<p>Sucks to have sucked though Renjun muses.</p>
<p>"What really makes you think I want to be friends with any of you? Especially, you and Donghyuck? Are you insane? Or are you just dumb?" Renjun's arms tensed as he spoke, his hands gripping his own arms leaving the crescent shape of his nails in his flesh.</p>
<p>Jeno's demeanor changed, he dropped his head down, rubbing at his arms awkwardly. </p>
<p>"Injun-"</p>
<p>"Do not Injun or Injunnie me! That's a name you ruined for good Jeno-ssi," Renjun breathed heavily, trying to get control of his anger. "Jeno-ssi, listen and decide if you want to tell the others or not, I refuse to be your friend, all of you will never get close to me." Renjun's voice shook, but he stood strong.</p>
<p>"I will cooperate with the project, I will tell you the truth, I will tell you and the others whatever menial detail you want to know about me," Jeno and Renjun locked eyes. Jeno's concerned, sad ones met the steely, narrowed one's of Renjun. "But I will never let any of you into my heart, none of you deserve that. I don't deserve that."</p>
<p>Renjun went to pass Jeno, resisting the urge to bump his shoulder but was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm.</p>
<p>He turned, fully prepared to take his anger out on Jeno again, before stopping short. </p>
<p>Jeno's usual cheery and sometimes awkward attitude was gone, replaced with sad eyes mixed with regret. </p>
<p>"Renjun, please." It was a quiet and desperate plea, Renjun couldn't make himself pull away from the raw emotion.</p>
<p>"Please what, Jeno? Please let us be friends? Please forget? Please-"</p>
<p>"Please let us try to make things better!" Jeno's grip became tighter on his arm, almost painfully so. Renjun was honestly scared. Scared of the way his heart shook at Jeno's statement.</p>
<p>"Why? So you can tear me down? Make a fool out of me again? I don't-"</p>
<p>"We don't want that either! Please, let me speak for myself and for Jaemin! We, no, I feel awful for what I did! So much so that I didn't even tell Jaemin what happened! Neither did Donghyuck!"</p>
<p>"I know this is selfish of me Renjun, but please let me try? Let me try to make it up to you? I want to be your friend, so does Jaemin, so please." Jeno's grip was loosening before slipping off of Renjun entirely.</p>
<p>Jeno looked at Renjun's eyes, searching for an answer, for a sliver of a chance.</p>
<p>Renjun scrunched up his face and took in a sharp breath.</p>
<p>"Fine." Renjun's tone was shaky, afraid of opening up again. </p>
<p>Jeno's heart ached at the thought that he was part of the reason for Renjun's hesitence.</p>
<p>Renjun's eyes finally opened a look of uncertainty in them.</p>
<p>"I'll give you and Jaemin one chance. Don't you dare make me regret this."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grammarly is really testing my confidence before I post anything nowadays. Really can't stand to see that yellow dot anymore, but I am not paying for it to fix my ff, no thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>